Clace or Jary Smut (I like the name Jary better)
by CriticalHippo
Summary: Clary and Jace come back fighting demons and have to wash off the sweat and ichor...


**HELLO, welcome to Critical Hippo's Jace and Clary smut. After a few years I finally decided to make this. If you've my one other fucking fanfiction. Congratulations. You're an uh dedicated Hypocrite. If not, um well yeah I'm not surprised. Anyway I will be making this so yeah. Also I might say something racist or offensive, don't be offended. It's for banana purposes only. Also, from now on, I will try to make fanfictions that actually have character and not just smut for someone (probably only me) to jerk off to. There will be the occasional smut, but there will be fun stuff too. Please don't judge me. I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

PoV of Clary because I need to have a point of view of someone who's feeling the pleasure, not dealing it.

"Hiyah!" I cried as I hacked at the last demon attacking. It was only Jace and I defending against a small demon group attacking us.

They showed up to the condo in the middle of the day, we were sitting in the living room and we see them a few minutes away and we prepared quickly.

"Whew! That was a tough group we fought there." Says Jace to me wiping of sweat and golden ichor off his face. "I'm gonna go back inside and take a shower." I told tiredly. "Ok." He responded.

"Just ok? No witty remarks or anything?" I asked him suspiciously. "Oh, you want remarks huh? Well if you want I could come take a shower with you. Or you know, you could play with yourself in the shower." He told me nonchalantly.

I just stood there looking really flushed and covering my face. "You know what? You can join me in the shower!" I told him proudly.

He got a huge smirk on his face. So I go into my changing room to take off my clothes when Jace comes in.

I don't have a shirt on so I quickly cover my breasts from his sight. "Jace! Don't do that!" I scold him. "Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"You know." I respond. "No I don't, I'm only staring at your huge boobs like a normal horny teenager does."

He said acting like this was a normal thing to do. My face got really heated up. "Jace, I'm starting to regret telling you you can take a shower with me."

I told him sternly. "Oh! What is this horrible crime, a girl doesn't want to be naked with me?" He told me pretending to be ashamed of me.

He then proceeded to get undressed right in front of me. "Are we actually going to go to the shower or not?" I asked him impatiently.

"Yeah we will." He said as he suddenly took off his pants and his boxers with one fluid movement.

"Wha- how do you do that?" I asked him, trying not to stare at his huge dick.

"Oh I've been hmm. Practicing." He told me.

"When?" I asked him sternly.

"Oh just sometimes when I'm thinking of you and I need to masturbate quickly, ya know." He answered.

"Oh my god Jace, I didn't know I did that to you." I said astonished.

"Anyway let's take an um shower." I told him shyly. As soon as I get in there he starts touching my boobs.

"Jace! Not yet!" I told him embarrassed, while covering my boobs.

"Aww, Clary, I can't even touch your _gorgeous_ tits?" He told me pretending to be pouty.

"Jace!" I yelled at him covering them. He crept his hands closer to my thighs, I didn't stop him this time.

"Oh, I don't think that's water I feel that's wet." He said.

"Clary, you naughty, naughty girl." He told me sounding disappointed. I didn't even blush this time. I just looked at him directly in the eye.

"Now can I touch your breasts?" He asked me seriously.

"Yes, pretty boy you can." I told him seductively.

At this point, the water was getting colder but we didn't notice. We noticed when we went in for a kiss and it practically froze me and Jace.

"Oh shit! Let's turn it warmer!" Jace interrupted. After that small interruption we kissed again.

This time he actually touched my boobs. And I let him. I let him touch my "gorgeous tits" as he puts it so generously.

"Hey Clary, I think it's time we do something more, I'll put it that way." He explained to me with a huge erection showing his full 10 inches.

"Fine, you and me, bed right now." I said sternly.

"Ooh, direct you are!" He said sassily. After drying off we went into bed.

"Jace, I can't wait any longer, I don't even care please just fuck me!" I told him desperately.

"Hmm, no." He considered and stuck 3 fingers in my entrance.

"Oh shit, Jace that feels good, ah oh my god, ah your dick would feel so much better though." I moaned.

"Well, I might if you keep telling me about this amazing dick that I have, unless you want to be punished!" He said with a smirk. He hammered his three fingers in hard once and then stopped.

"Jace, keep doing th- Oh! Oh god, keep doing that, fuck. Oh god your dick is so big. I love it, all 10 inches of it. Oh god please just fuck me with your huge cock. Oh god yes, faster, harder please keep goooiiiing. Oh my god FUCK keep doing that Jace, please oh I love it sooo much please." At his point I was basically bouncing on his fingers.

He stopped suddenly and I was confused.

"Here, taste yourself." He said and stuck his fingers out at me. I started licking his fingers. There was this strange taste, I started sucking and sucking on it. It tasted amazing but I felt weird doing it.

"Hmm, now you see how lucky I am don't you?" He said full of pride.

"Well, I know how I could make your day even better." I added seductively.

"Oh really, how's that?" He asked me.

"Oh well, to start I could do this." I said and moved as fast as I could to his dick and started licking the tip.

"Oh, fuck Clary, ah I wasn't ready for that, can you ah, mm go farther in." He told me moaning and groaning. I looked up at him straight in the eye while bobbing my head back and forth.

"Ah fuck, Clary, oh god, oh it feels so, mm good. Keep going, faster, ah shit Clary. How are you so mm good at this?" I felt his shaft get to the maximum hardness. And then I stopped.

"God damnit Clary why did you stop?" He complained.

"Oh well, I think it's my turn to receive the tongue to my sex don't ya think?" I pleaded him with my eyes.

"Gah, alright fine." He sounded annoyed and went down to my pussy and stuck his tongue inside. He started moving his tongue back and forth. I guess he wanted to show me I shouldn't have stopped sucking.

"Oh fuck, oh Jace, keep moving your tongue ooooh it feeeels sooo goooood!" I moaned.

"Oh god, keep moving it. Oh god, oh shit, I don't think I was ready fooor thiiiis!" I stretched out my words to keep turning Jace on. I felt him smirk at my entrance.

"Oh, god, I would love your hard diiick inside me now. Ah shit, please don't tooorture meeee anymore! Pleeease stop!" I begged him.

"Oh please just fuck me already. God damn- oh oh shit if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum, so, please dooon't." I told him sincerely.

"Ok, I'll stop. Also already gonna make you cum? Wow, I didn't know I was that good!" He said proudly.

"Ok, enough of that just stick your huge cock inside my ti- oh fuck. Oh shit I was not ready for that. Keep going!" I said surprised.

"Oh fuck Jace, ah it hurts but I don't even care it feels SO GOOD. AH FUCK KEEP GOING!" I yelled. Apparently he didn't care it hurt very much cause he went faster and harder.

"Oh fuck keeeep doing that JAAAACE KEEP GOOOING FASTER, HARDER OH GOD, FUCK ME! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT I KNOW YOU CAN!" I yelled at the pleasure he was causing!

"OH MY GOD KEEP GOING, FASTER, HARDER, OH SHIT. I'M GONNA CUM IF YOU DO THAT ANY LONGER!" I could feel my climax coming.

"AH FUCK AH SHIT, I'M CUMMIIIIING!" I yelled and exploded all over him. Then he stopped.

"HOLY SHIT, JACE THAT FELT SO GOOD!" I yelled.

"Oh it's not over yet. I need help with an um… problem." He said looking at his dick loaded with cum.

"Oh, I think I can help you with that." I whispered seductively before crouching down and moving both my hands up and down it.

"Oh, that feels good Clary, ah keep going please. That feels mm good." After about a minute of this he started cumming.

"Oh shit, sorry Clary!" He apologized.

"No! I want some in my mouth." I said and held my mouth in front of his shaft.

"Oh, that's it well. Anyway we should probably get dressed now." He said as if nothing just happened.

"Yep."

 **Thank you for listening, I hope you enjoyed if you did leave a like, nah just kidding. But seriously. If like a whole bunch of people leave comments on this I will bring uh fucking Nico (or fucking Leo [or how about Percy {Or Jason?}]}! Anyway, leave a comment, and I will do a satanic ritual to bring one of these people (your choice) into this world. No scam.**


End file.
